


In Sickness and In Health

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Ron feels the Consequences of his actions.  Seventh in the Rabastan/Ron series.  Dedicated to Mistress Vamp.   Please Read and Review.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything you recognize and while I do corner the market on this pairing, I cannot lay claim to it…yet. I am trying. LoL

**A/N:** Seventh in the Rabastan/Ron series. I had intended for the series to end here but it has a mind of its own and will probably have a couple more installments. For those waiting for HA or another story (if there are any of you) I am slowly trying to complete everything. I have all my ideas and stories in a notebook and I am currently working on 34 stories. Please and thank you for patience. Enjoy this. This series is my baby and comments are always good (even if they are bad). ^_^

**Series (As it Stands)**

**Dealing With Devils  
Yours, Always  
Only Me  
Two Souls  
The Contract of Heartache  
Reverse Dominance  
In Sickness and In Health**

Happy now? Good. Enjoy. Still dedicated to Mistress Vamp.

**** **** **** ****

I knelt there, waiting, as He walked through the door. The collar danced atop my palms as it waited for an answer. It, and I, simply waited to see if we would be reunited as one or if I would forever be separated from our true Master.

Master walked through the door at precisely 6:23 pm. He toed off his shoes, hung his cloak, and strode to the kitchen. He put the kettle on for tea and proceeded back into the bedroom. I know this because it is what he has done everyday for the last six months.

He didn't say anything when he saw me. He just stared. I don't know what he was looking at, but I hoped it was me. I silently begged that he was doing more than looking past me with unseeing eyes, as though I was not present at all. I prayed that he could look at me with light in his eyes and a glimmer of the love he once felt; the same love that still consumes me when he is around.

With my eyes trained on the ground, I listened. I listened for movement, sweet whispers, or even a delicate goodbye. But nothing came. His boots remained unmoving and his lips sealed as I knelt there, my unease growing with every second deserting me.

Finally, it happened. He stepped around me, silent and quick, and left. He sealed himself in the bedroom , leaving me with only a broken heart and the echoes of that hollow wood running through my head.

I hurt so bad, but I couldn't move. I didn't move. I stayed rooted to that spot, well into the night. I had hoped for everything and expected nothing. Maybe I should have left it at that. But I couldn't.

He found me around 12…1…2 A.M. I'm not really sure. I sorta lost all sense of reality for a little while there. So, forgive me, if some things seem a tad vague. 

I remember he picked up the supple leather and ran his finger across the engraving; an almost caring gesture, had he not just ripped my heart out and shoved it through a meat grinder. "I love you." He whispered, the pads of his finger tracing that once important saying he had engraved on there.

He turned from me, again, and strode to the wall. He hung my collar up and picked up the lead hanging innocently next to him. He told me to raise my eyes and as soon as our eyes locked, he dropped the lead. The clink of the chain as it hit the floor chimed the end for us. The end for everything I had come to count on and everything I had come to love. It marked the end of my life.

Mas…Rabastan didn't want me anymore. He didn't want me as a Pet, as a lover, as a friend. He was leaving me; like everyone else had. 

At a loss, I rose from my position, only to fall from the numbness in my limbs. I watched him move to catch me but I refused him. He did not deserve to touch me, not now.

"Why?" My voice was soft, but hard. I would not be pushed around anymore. 

"I…"

"What did I ever do to you to warrant this?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Get off your almighty horse and come down to level with us _servant_ folk. Or is that too much to ask, your _Highness_?" My voice is scathing I'm sure but right now, I simply refuse to care. He deserves all that comes to him.

"Don't take that…"

"I'll take whatever tone I feel like at this moment. You do not control me. You tried to break me."

"I-I could never break you."

"Breaking is not synonymous with torture. Breaking can happen when you throw someone out like yesterday's trash and care nothing for their landing." I will not cry, I will not cry. I will not…Damnit, I'm crying again. My breath hitches as he responds to me.

"Please don't cry. You are too beautiful to be sad."

"Then quit treating me like your dog and show some heart. Even if you don't want me, please just talk to me."

"I do want you, now is just a bad time."

"These last six months have been a 'bad time.'" I sighed.

"I know." 

We left it at that. We went to bed together but there was no warmth to be found beneath our comforter. Only the cold draft of loneliness and the dry taste of bitterness kept us company in our dreams--nightmares.

**** **** **Jump In Time** **** ****

It was about a week later when I found out the _real_ reason he declined me. I should have picked up on it earlier but you know me, kinda clueless at times.

Even though he had denied me, I had nowhere else to go. So he _graciously_ offered for me to stay there; but only if I was _comfortable_ with that. Can anyone detect my sarcasm? Good, you were meant to.

Anyways, back to the story. 

Rabastan was sick. His eyes were sunken with sleep deprivation and his mind seemed all over the place. He would wake, only to throw up; then dry heave when there was nothing left. He would throw up anything and everything, his health just getting worse by the day.

"Please," I begged. "You should see the healer. We need to find out why you are so sick."

"I do not need to see the healer."

"You can't even stand up straight and you are trying to convince me that you are fine."

"It is probably just the flu."

"Riiiiiight. Tell me that again after your appointment."

"I don't…"

"You have an appointment in twenty minutes and if you will not go to them, they will come to you. Your choice."

"Fine."

That is what we call persuasive arguing. 

He grabbed his coat and we were off. 

When we got there, he simply asked me to wait and he went in, alone. I just sighed and as much as it hurt, I let him do as he pleased.

Probably 45 minutes later or so, I was rapidly beginning to lose it. I hadn't heard from neither the mediwitch nor Rabastan. I am flipping out, though I make sure to stay calm on the outside. All I need is to be sedated and dragged away before he comes back out.

Finally, some lengthy time later, he comes back out. He doesn't say a word as he grabs his coat from me and turns. Politely, I follow him outside before I begin laboring him with questions.

I turn him to face me, and start in, "Are you okay? What happened? What did she say? Is it bad? Are you going to d-d-ddie?" I stammered. It couldn't be true; it couldn't.

He stared at me, his face morphing into shock before sliding towards a betrayal of some sort. That betrayal hurt. I hadn't done anything, had I? I mean, it had been him hurting me, not the other way around. I just don't know but it killed me.

He apparated, and I followed.

Together we sat in the living room and he spoke; finally.

"No." 

_'No'_? What did that mean? 

"I don't understand."

"No. I am not dying, it is not lethal, but it will affect us for the rest of our life." He began.

"Ok." What more do you say in a situation like this?

"I did not wish to go to the mediwitch because I knew why I have been ill. I knew what was wrong, I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I am your Dom."

"You were my Dom." I corrected, my words hitching with suppressed emotion.

"I did not wish you to resume your role because of my 'sickness.' It had nothing to do with you. I love you. I've hurt you, betrayed you, done everything I shouldn't of and yet you are still here. I don't deserve you, but I thank every day I have you."

"I love you too. Now, why are you so sick?"

"I'm Pregnant."

**** **** **** ****

Dun Dun Dun


End file.
